twisted
by ermatenney
Summary: its playful kiss remake just my own version of playful kiss i can almost promise that it will be a nice fic any way i hope you like it please read
1. the meeting

**baek seung jo was just a regular but very cold genius barely having any friends . while hani was a girl with many secrets which will be revealed later in story she has a huge crush on seung jo who definitely dosent care about girls or anyone but himself a self important idiot .  
**

**hani (pov)**

**it is the last year of high school and i still havent told him im such a fish arghh any way i know what to do it will be splendid oh hes so very cute oh kami help me well il write him a letter ah love is good am so happy min ah and joori are behind me where will i be without them all my courage i will put into this**

**seung jo (pov)**

**what is this hn another stupid love letter seriously who is it this time oh hani sounds dumb i think she needs to be taught a lesson hani-ah il get back to this dumb people so annoying**

**hani(pov)**

**he is looking for does it mean he likes me i cant beleive it finally someone up there is listening to me he asks me if i am hani i obviously say yes hes to cute then as i think am on top of the world he throws the letter at her total embarrassment he said to my face'' even if i was going to date or marry a girl it definitely would not be you as ugly and dumb as you are never gonna to happen so i dont want it your dumbness is never going to match up to anything in life so why are you in school you class f student hn its just a pity you exist"before he could say anything i said to him "shut up you know nothing of me you just cause i said i liked you gave you no right to do what you then i said in an unusally calm tone that i didnt know i had "just cause your smart dosent every one is dumb dont say things you don know cause you don know who is who and what they are capable of doing so baek seung jo i will tell you this they are things you can do i cant do and thier are thing i can do you cant people laughed but she wasnt joking be careful with what you say to people you really dont know you idiot and next time please do have a little more manners than that with that said she and her friends swiftly followed her to try and cheer her up she didnt cry instead she walked away **

**seung jo **

**how there she but a small part of him knew he was wrong and she was right oh well il soon leave high school and i might never have to meet her again why is everybody giving me dissappointed looks even the teachers seriously oh wow oh well by tomorrow everything will get back to normal right? i dont care**

**author**

**little did he know that this was just the beginning**

**a/n**

**hello sorry i was just getting used to writing and getting the hand of things sorry i hope it isnt to boring i will update like today or tomorrow**


	2. move in

so hani life went on as usual nothing special until she moved into her new house until that very same day her house was broking down by a grade two earthquake now aint that just sad

hani

i got to school my neck actually hurt a lot now that i am sleeping upstairs and the room is cramped in my dad's noodle shop and just to make things worse the break down of my house was on tv how ever am i going to live this down i just want to get to class and sleep since i dont have to answer questions anymore those days are long gone whats with the crowd at the doorstep of the school as i push my self to the front of the crowd where i see bong joon gu with a mega phone asking people to contribute money to fix my house am on the verge of strangling him but i can see he is only trying to help but seriously not this way so i say as composed as i can joon gu i appreciate your help but i am fine on my own am not poor neither am i begging for help but he was still arguing with me i was quickly losing my patience then to add to it seung jo just had to show up and donate money to me i was raging mad so i blew my top how dare he treat me like a beggar so i told him i dont need his money and i will never need his help with that i walked out...today was to long i especially hated the pitiful stares it was so annoying as people just look down on me so annoying do good to be home .

author

hani's dad called hani ah to discuss something with her when she came he told her that they were going to be staying with one of his high school friends she was pissed but she had to succumb to her dads wishes she packed everything she had just to get there and find it was baek seung jo didnt she say shell never need his help

seung jo

well this is annoying the dumbest girl in my year is staying with me now eun jo has to room with me to make it worse i do not know how long she is staying she dosent have a mum i guess oh well i dont care mother seems pleased to say the least she made a huge dinner which i know we wont finish oh hani was sitting opposite me in the living room her phone was ringing she picked it and immediately she smiles and starts chatting with the caller she walks over to her dad and whispers something you know she looks cute when she smile it makes her look appealing wait what stupid hormones anyway immediately she frowns and turns red then she starts screaming all eyes are now on her oh wow.

hani

how can gae in do this to me im kim ni god mother she cant just block me from me speaking to her we had to say goodbye to them in chicago but this is the only way i can hear or speak to her this is unfair it is not just no not gonna happen i have a right to her as well as i was going to tell her something she hang up on me ouch that was mean i shut my phone walked out the door to get my last handbag i didnt spare any of them i dont want them to see me as weak if i looked back they would have seen me cry no way i walked upstairs to my room and shut the door for now i am going to cry but an hour later seung jo's mom came to tell me dinner was ready i had changed from my outing clothes to my sleepwear she then came in saying i should cheer up that its only for a while she showed me some pictures of when seung jo ws a kid which made me smile i may not be able to open up as much as i did with kim ni but there is a chance i may become good friends with her i thought as i walked down the stairs with her to join the rest for unfortunately i am sitting right opposite seung jo oh well it must have been an accident well today might not have been that bad right ?

and they began their journey living together in one house

an

how was it please review am still new at this


	3. the trade

hani

i woke up in the morning feeling great though i remembered everything that happened last i got to go school so i ran out of the room got to the shower took a hot bath oh that felt good anyway i put on a little make up put my hair in a bun and i put on a cute pair of black platforms that have a silver flower on them with a heart shaped black and silver locket i looked cute to me i ran down and yet again i am sitting right opposite seung jo i took bread and jam with little oatmeal mother looks happy i finish eating quick and start heading to the door mother calls me asking where am going to? well i am going to school i say she says seung jo should follow me i look at her with her that seriously face i then look at seung jo then look back at her and say i will be fine on my own and i dont think seung jo will not want to come. with that i start walking away but mother said there are shady people around i say i will be fine on my own i step out the door.

seung j

mother was busy yapping nonsense about me following hani and she then began saying that there are shady people around at that moment i see hani running into her room to get some pink book and then at that moment i leave the house its to annoying to keep staying there just as i leave i see hani running to catch up with me . when she does i tell her she should not tell anyone anything about us she then said it will ruin her if it did and she starts walking away i see a man hiding behind the bushes but i think nothing of it...

author

hani was coming home late cause she spent time with friends now as she was walking home someone bumped into her locket she immediately noticed that it was gone but since it was an empty street she saw who took it and ran after it when she caught up with him she told the man to give it back the man said no she begged and pleaded but all of it proved futile the man then said if you allow me to show just a peek of my self and allow me to see and touch i will give you my necklace she thought and grudginly said yes as she was preparing herself for the horror the man was unbuttoning his coat immediately he did seung jo covered her and held her close to him he asked did you touch her the man said no seung jo then told him to run and make sure he never came back the man thanked him and ran seung jo let her go and found her necklace on the floor then gave it to her he looked annoyed .

seung jo

oh i think am scared for he rest of my life all cause of that idiot well i dot what am feeling but i believe it might be relief that shes not lost wait what no am relieved that mm is not going to nag yeah thats it anyway i hear her say thank you she takes the ice cream i bought and starts munching on it till we get home when mama asks how we met she tells her that we met on the street and walks up to her room am happy she didn tell anyone yet i am shocked that she didnt ...

author

at school seung jo and hani had sports so they found out that thier uniforms had been switched seung jo had com to hani class but cause evreyone was staring they went out side they traded uniforms hani then bought out a picture and started waving it seung jo caught a glimpse of the pic and tryed to take it

seungjo

she said she will give me the pic if i tutor as much as i dont want to i have to no way am letting anyone see that picture of me so i agreee this is going to be hard...

a\n

what do you think please review thank you xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox...


End file.
